Sinners from heaven: Awakening
by SheKilledBarbie
Summary: When detective Cindy walks through her quite town she thinks nothing of it. Until a gruesome discovery shattered her world, a child suffering horrific injuries and the town brutality murded. she tries protecting the girl and after unlocking her secrets she hires a skilled demon hunter. Can Dante protect her? Or is this child a danger to everyone. Very Dark. R&R rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1: Bathe in bloodshed

Caution: Explicit language, and suggestive themes. I feel that this story is sometimes unclear. I'm looking for beta readers, I've seen a lot of people viewing my story yet never review so i'm not sure if i'm missing something or not. Please R&R and be honest.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Bathe in bloodshed<p>

It was a quite dark bleak cold night. Rain could be heard hitting the streets of the tiny town in the middle of nowhere. It was heavy and unforgiving as it cast down upon the motionless sleeping child. She laid in her own puddle of blood struggling to breathe through the device that was impaled in her flesh. Her short dirty hair, matted in mud and dirt spilled around a wooden ebony mask. The mask, striped with red engraved hieroglyphics, pulsed faintly against the child's face. It held no holes in the sockets for her to see, and it was connected to a damaged black suit. Her tiny bloody fingers clinched onto a golden cross in which she held tightly to her chest keeping the shadows from engulfing her. A three inch opened wound bitten deeply into her spine and side, causing her to spill blood profusely.

That's how detective Cindy found her on that Saturday night. She slept in longer than she usually did waking up in the afternoon in the small quiet house that she inherited from her father. It was her day off so she decided to do a little shopping, paper work, and find some sort of entertainment. she dressed in a red hooded dress with black and red stilettos. After doing some minor house work she made herself a quick meal and sat in her living room. She turned her television to watch the news but to her disappointment it only showed a static white screen causing her to huff, finish her lunch and grab her jacket to race out the oak doors of her home. She opened the front door only to stop when she felt a slight drizzle on her head, she then turned to grab her umbrella before stepping out once again to the chilly spring air.

The rain seemed to ruin any means of fun for Cindy, who had tried to go to a saloon and get a drink, doing what single people do. Every bar she had been to was closed even though it was late afternoon. Cindy walked into empty stores, empty parks, quite streets and even walked pass empty cars and empty homes. She stopped in the middle of the street staring up at the completely different sky. It intrigued her once night hit, the maroon moon reflected oddly against the crumbling buildings and she watched the stars slowly disappear as dark clouds rolled in. A drop of water hit her face stopping her admiration. Frustrated , cold and slightly wet she pulled out her small black umbrella, opening it to create a shield against the downpour of rain drops. as she pulled her jacket over her she noticed the smell of rain. It wasn't pure as it always was, this time it was tainted with something she couldn't explain. The streets were deserted, only a few strays running from one alley to another caught her attention. They were the only beings she has seen thus far today.

Holding her useless black umbrella, Cindy gave up the search for the others and walked with purpose towards her small home up the road, trying her best not to get an ounce of herself wet with the cold rain. she rearranged the black umbrella over her shoulder and drew her hood over her head. She wasn't trying to go to work the following day with a cold. A strong current of wind rips the umbrella violently out of her hand before she had enough time to grasp it properly. 'Great' she thought. 'First, I can't get proper help, then it rains and now my damn umbrella flies away!. She stomped her foot in frustration and ran after it. "Today mustn't be my day huh" she mumbles.

The umbrella runs wild with the wind, swirling, twirling, and dancing as if taunting her unsuccessful attempts to catch it and withdraw it back from its lover. Chasing it up her cobble driveway she curses as she notice the umbrella fly into the dark backwoods of her house. It was black by now and her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness. Cindy, being the type to never give up, went after it anyways. She moved through the darkness, her heels digging in the soft earth beneath her feet and her hair stuck to her caramel face. The red moon only allowed her to see a single path that the umbrella flew through and nothing else. She finally gave up in the middle of a meadow with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath as the rain pounded her back. Finding this ridiculous, she stood up and peered into the darkness in front of her. "No way in hell I'm getting lost out here, " she turned around to retreat back to her warm abode, until something shimmered and rustled the bushes in the direction she was heading in. Rubbing her hazel eyes to see better, she once again looked behind her to see the umbrella hovering in mid-air only a few feet away. Around its handle was a torn red ribbon, a strange name in gold with Latin partly shown. Puzzled she step forward to grasp it, only for it to fly up and towards the deeper side of the meadow. She followed behind, believing this was the worst day of her life

She started running after it again but her red heels collided with a hard object and she stumbled face first on the hard wet ground. She looked down to her ankle to see what she kicked and to her surprise it was a small black shoe. She groaned as she stood up, wiping off the mud on her scarlet dress, face and knees. she picked up the offending object and held it up to what little light that the sky provided. Due to the fact that see couldn't see she was incapable to decide the details of it. She finally gave up the search for the useless umbrella and brought the shoe inside her small yet comfortable home.

She didn't care that she now made puddles of muddy brown water on her once clean wooden floors when she burst through her front door. She discarded her slippery heels to hurry towards her study upstairs. flicking on the light, she immediately sat at her desk, shining her lamp on the shoe. She examined the details under a magnifying glass running her fingers along the hard shell.

it was like something she never seen before, its ebony coat shone beautifully under the light and she had to keep herself from touching the white diamonds at the center. She wondered if it was a renaissance costume of some kind because of the steel. She was about to discard it as it being that one of the town's children come and probably misplaced it during Halloween until she discovered something disturbing. There were hints of blood on the sole of the shoe, crimson smudged on the palm of her hand. She remembered a few days ago that her boss was saying something about children and people rapidly disappearing from the next town and that a mad scientist was using them for experimental purposes. It was the case she was working on but she didn't seem to make progress, the only thing she discovered was his name. Zozo was a very hard man to find and not much was known about him. Although no one has been able to contact the sheriff's office in two days she brushed it off thinking maybe they were busy with the case. Why would a child's shoe with blood be in her back woods? Fearing the worst, she grabbed her flashlight and silver 9mm Beretta. She raced out the door into the dreary woods not caring about the rough wet earth beneath her bare feet. When she returned to the spot where she found the shoe she searched for any clues, only to be frighted by shuffling in the bushes to her right.

Pointing her flashlight and gun towards the source of the sound she found that it was only her useless umbrella that she desperately tried to claim back from the blowing wind's. Chuckling and wiping the drenched honey hair from her freckled face, she put her gun in its holder on her thigh and stepped forward to retrieve the object but it wouldn't oblige, instead the umbrella swirled up again flying in the opposite direction. "Shit" she said shaking her head in disappointment. She watched as the umbrella glided gracefully towards a tall old oak tree, which to her surprise, was leafless even though it was late spring. The tree was beautiful and full with pink cherry blossoms two days earlier, seeing it gray and dying confused her. 'If it were bugs, then why aren't the rest of the trees in bad condition'. She thought

She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice the small person laying under the tree until the umbrella gracefully fell from the branches and found its destination next to the shivering being. She followed the umbrella with her flashlight and dropped it, her face showed absolute horror when the light illuminated the figure the umbrella landed next to.

the odor of blood and waste strongly hit her and she had to keep from vomiting. The moonlight showered the earth round the small figure, who lay still in a puddle of dark blood. The youngster, no older than seven, seemed to have been there for two days. She raced to the child's side and noticed the gaping wound on their back, metal pieces of shredded black armor was torn in the infected flesh. There were also open wounds on the side she laid on which caused the puddle she was laying in. The child's bloody hand that held the cross made a minor movement, indicating signs of life, and Cindy immediately checked for a pulse finding that indeed the child's was alive. 'Impossible',She thought turning her over safely to examine the strange mask on her face. It's red symbols pulsed, every time the child drew a estranged breath and the little girl cried weakly.

She knew time was against her so she took off her jacket covering the girl as cradled the child in her arms and ran for the truck. Cindy didn't bother to call a hospital as she reached the vehicle. She opened the back seat, sat the poor child in the back and tried her best to cover the bleeding wounds. The rain and wind stopped, the moon illuminated the wet grass surrounding her estate. The earth moved in a wave like a sea of blood. The eyeless mask glowed a faint pink on the etchings. Cindy was overwhelmed with confusion . She never went through this before, and didn't understand why the mask was glowing or what reason it had being on the child's face. Was it a mechanism of some kind? Perhaps a bomb? She thought as she swallowed nervously, trying not to panic. She lifted the girl's head to detect the source of the light and couldn't find any, She proceeded to try to take the mask off herself, but it didn't budge and the child was screaming in agony every time her fingers touch it.

It was as if the mask was stuck to her skin. Having discovered that, Cindy got in the driver's seat, turned her car on and pulled it onto the road. immediately she speed towards the nearest hospital. Cindy dialed her boss to tell him about the discovery but a dial tone greeted her like the rest of the times she tried getting in contact with him. "FUCK!" she screeched startling the child who sat still in the back seat, for the past two days she's been trying to contact her job to verify her return but no one responded. She was worried now and confused. she looked at the golden cross as it reflected light in the rear view mirror. The kid was still clenching it tightly which meant she still had life in her. Cindy was surprised that she was active in the first place.

No grown adult would've survived the injuries she had sustained. "Who did this to you? She talked to the ragged breathing figure, her head was slumped to the side as she listened to Cindy's soft voice. The only reaction she got was a twitch of the girls clawed hand. She looked to the road ahead and accelerate through the dark and quiet town she heard no crickets or wild animals making noise and acknowledged that the air smelled of decay. As she drove away from the lifeless town she tried to spot anyone that could help her, "Where is everyone" She asked herself. Oblivious to her, a cloth figure was following and studying them in the shadows. He toyed with a music box opening it and allowing the lullabies to come forth to his ears. Languishing in the darkness with a sinister grin across his face, he watched them disappear down the road and out of sight, and he to disappeared in the void, excited that the hunt has begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Night

Chapter Two: Silent night

It felt like she was driving for hours until the hospital came into sight. Cindy looked back, checking on the little girl who was still alive. Emitting a sigh of relief, Cindy pulled up to the unusually quite hospital. She grabbed her badge from the dashboard, went to the back seat and carefully carried the child in the front entrance hall. The place seemed abandoned and an eerie silence filled the air, only the song silent night, could be heard playing on a radio that was placed on top of a coffee table. The melody could be heard echoing thought-out the halls. She found it odd that no patients sat in the small waiting area, only a lonely dried out drooping plant occupied the area.

"Hello! Can someone help me!" she screamed loudly, but no one answered, her voice ricocheted off the pale damp walls. What the hell was going on?! she thought. The child looked limp now in her arms. Her chest was still taking in small amounts of air as she wheeze through the mask . Cindy wasted no time and placed the youngster on the closest hospital bed and proceeded to clean her wounds. Something is really wrong. She hasn't heard about any tornadoe watches, then why is the hospital and town empty. She found some tweezers and carefully took the small pieces out her flesh, then proceeded by lifting the torn armor off the girl as she screamed through her mask. Trying her best not to induce any more pain, Cindy finally got it off, discarding the article of clothing on the floor.

Underneath the armor was black and blue skin, filled with cuts and scrapes, but what really caught her eye was the strange tattoo on her back. A pentagram sat in the middle of a circle, the bottom of the circle projected a sword with two serpents entwined on it, they were reaching out to the protected star ready to devour it. It came down to where the wound was. It didn't have color, just blood stained raised skin as if it formed by a blade. The injury was extremely deep, exposing some of her spinal cord, tissue and heavy amounts of blood.

The girl was extremely fragile, barely able to sit up, so Cindy gently laid her on her good side and ran to get medical supplies from the doctors office. She hastens to an empty office down a narrow hallway to opened cabinets and drawers bringing everything she needed including stitching material and antibiotics. She took some years in medical school so she had a hint of what to do.

When she returned her jaw dropped in a gasp, the supplies fell out her hands. The young child was sitting up, hands on her knees, and head down sat completely still facing the doors to the psyche ward and instead of where the wound was, is now replaced with reddish-brown stained skin. Her heart pounded as she witness the serpents on the girls back slithering underneath her skin, it began bleeding, wounds started mending flesh together creating flawless pale skin, not one scar on her body.

Cindy reacted instantly, stepping back from the girl she almost slipped on blood that she hadn't noticed the first time arriving in. Pressing her back against the wall she quickly grabbed her gun out of its holster, leveling it at the child's back. "What are you" Cindy whispered, never having seen anything like that before, she was certain she was experiencing a nightmare. "Answer me! After not getting an answer, she pushed off the wall and stood behind the girl, gun pushed at the back of the child's head causing the girl to tense up and winced.

The girl was sobbing through her mask now, her small frame shattered and weak. Cindy suddenly felt guilty, her thoughts slipping into a dark memory. Even if it's a dream, she thought, I could never harm a kid like this. Slowly putting the gun away, she drifted in front of the young girl and knelt in front of her, grabbing the child's hand in reassurance. The girl reacted once she felt Cindy's hand touched hers, She quickly pulled back holding her hand to her chest, her frame shrunk while her body froze . "It's ok, I'm sorry I scared you, " the girl gave no answer. She just blindly stared at Cindy with her cloth face. "Where did you come from? Cindy asked, but the girl still didn't respond instead she looked toward the door to the ward, searching the bed with her small stained fingers for the golden cross that she must've dropped.

Cindy spotted it under the bed in a puddle of blood. She slowly picked it up, cleaning the dirty liquid off with a towel. She examined its beauty, It was pure white gold. A black jewel in the middle of the cross, each corner sparkled in the dim light as engrained yellow gold hieroglyphics adjourned them. A strange symbol was on the end, a serpent eating its tail, it didn't make sense for it to be there as it looked quite disturbing. Cindy stopped observing it and softly placed it in the child's hand. The girl pause as she felt the object touch her, a sigh of content escaped her lips as she promptly held it to her chest.

Cindy was surprised as the girl wrapped her arms around her body and buried her face within her belly. She was saddened by the desperation in the hug, quickly enveloping her arms around the little girl. She must have witness horrific things during her young life. Cindy wants answers and she wants justice.

A piercing scream ripped through the quiet halls causing the girl to hold Cindy tighter. Cindy turned towards the doors of the ward, gently prying the small child off of her as she put her under the main desk of the lobby. "Shhh" she whispered as she took her gun out once more heading towards the doors. She stood in front of them, gun pointed and senses on alert. "This is detective Maya, come out with your hands on your head" she demanded, the single scream turned into many then crying. Cindy burst through the doors expecting to find hostages, only to stumble upon a horrific scene that appeared in horror movies. She dropped to her knees and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: Limbo

Limbo

She fell in the sudden gush of blood streaming from the cracks in the walls, drenching her up to the torso. Multiple body parts scattered the floor, floating in the thick liquid as the room shone a rich red. chipping paint peeled away, flowing in the air slowly like feathers falling from the sky. Phantom screams wailed in the walls as they moved with agony filled faces trying to escape their torment. The room seemed to own its own heartbeat, the pulse of the room vibrating under her body and she heaved. The air heavy and smelt of death, causing Cindy to cough and puke. She didn't want to be here in this hellish place. she wanted to wake up from this nightmare she screamed as she saw the horror the room became. She rose her hands out of the blood, shakily grabbing for her gun. Blood drips from the ceiling into her hair causing her to peer up. She stared mindlessly at the mutilated corpses hanging by their main arteries, decorating it. It was everyone from town, the missing children and police force were there to. Their hearts ripped from their chests, jaws missing the bottom half and eyes nothing but empty sockets. They dripped into the puddle engulfing the room floor.

She couldn't hold it any more, she wept for the loss of hundreds. Why? Who would've done such a thing? She mentally asked herself. She slowly stood up, heart pounding with her dress soaked, it sticked to her skin underneath. 'This is a nightmare' She told herself and she turned to grab the girl, but the doors were closing flesh growing over them as something came out to grasp her. She stepped back shooting three rounds into the phantom hand, but it had no force. After having stepped back a few more feet, she noticed it receding back into the door, she stepped forth once more only for the hand to come out again. "I'm trapped." She told herself, remaining firm in the midriff of the rotting room.

The ceiling moved suddenly, the corpse mended together, squeezing their bodies into the ceiling forming a womb that was making a terrifying creäture. it burst through flesh sending countless pieces of body parts raining on Cindy head. The wing span was twenty feet long, concealing the creatures identity as it gracefully landed in front of her. Black feathered wings spread out and open, revealing black horns that stood on top of red eyes and scaled blue skin. The creäture stood nine feet tall. It's face of a dragon, and it stood on two clawed feet, its tail held a very large scythe at the end.

Red eyes examined her drinking in the fear. As it opened its mouth She could see jagged, sharp fangs and it growled as she slowly took a step back, her gun raised to its head. The demon advanced her in a slow predatory walk. She pulled the trigger, but the bullet got stuck, the blood must have clogged it. She forced the chamber back noticing one stuck bullet within. The creäture was in front of her suddenly, her feet raised off the ground feeling herself losing sight. "What do you want? She asked as the creature nuzzled her hair, it abruptly pulled back snarling at her. "Where is she?" It's voice ghostly and deep. It lessens its hold around her neck, throwing her in the blood asking again. "Where is she! This time it roared, shaking the building dropping more debris from the roof. She stood up, "who?" It appeared to be angered by her response because before she could react it slammed its body into her, causing her to hit a wall and she slowly slide into a sitting position. She felt a searing pain in her stomach, as she looked down she could examine why. Its tail ripped into her abdominal region. She couldn't breath or move, the pain paralyzed her. It's tail, lifting her off the ground, brought her closer and she could smell rot from its gaping mouth.

She closed her eyes, hoping it would end quickly, until something warm and wet splattered over her face. once again, she landed with a splash on the floor. Weakened, she looked up in time to watch the creature splitting in two halves. As they slowly fell apart, she could see a form.

It was her. Appearing out of the shadows was the small girl. The mask fully glowed red, her claws dripping silver from the beast she abolished. All Cindy could do was smile, she was happy she was ok. She called to her and she instantly ran toward her voice falling into her arms. Cindy hugged her tightly as the little girls head lay across her heart. She immediately started sobbing when she felt Cindy blood on her. Cindy brushed the filthy hair from her masked face trying to assure her it was ok. Even though she knows she wouldn't last the night. The girl shook her head slowly. "she is a strange, smart child." Cindy thought a weak smile across her face.

The room started changing back to normal, the blood disappearing in the flooring leaving nothing but dark sludge from the dead creäture in which she sat in. The walls turned into a bright white, no more screaming faces and tissue adjourned it. Just plain white walls. The nightmare was over but She was still bleeding and the girl laid still in her lap. She heard a loud click and noticed the mask falling from the girls face. Cindy couldn't move as she watched the mask walk out the window on its thin wire legs resembling a spider. "What the hell" she whispered her vision doubling. She felt exhausted and numb. Looking down at the girls revealed sleeping face, she too closed her eyes, continuing the battle in her dreams.

The shine of light along the child's face cause the girl to flinch. She opened her pale blue eyes to blurred figures and mumbles. She heard Cindy's faint heartbeat and she held the cross tighter, as the figures hovering over them descended she found herself unable to move as they took hold of the cross disappearing from view instantly. Her vision went blank as the room then flooded, once again with darkness. Her teary eyes felt heavy as she slowly let them close and joined Cindy in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Like a moth to the flame

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DmC franchise or its characters , just my characters I put in this series lol. Please send any constructive or positive feedback.

Chapter 4: like a moth to the flame

Dante sat shirtless with his feet propped up on his desk, a raunchy maximum magazine in his hands (because lets be honest, every man needs one) it was a slow day at his office so he decided to kill time doing what he does best, Nothing. The store phone snapped him out of his fantasies as he quickly picked it up. "Devil Never Cry" he was answered with silence from the other end. He scuffed "Hello?" He hated people who waste his time. He opened his mouth to threaten them but a ear piercing scream filled his head causing him to immediately drop the phone. Getting up from his chair, he held his right bloody ear as he stared at the phone hanging over his desk. Voices and pleas for help could be heard from the other side of the receiver. Demons.

Pissed off that he could smell his own blood he forcefully yanked the phone back to his ear "Who's this? He asked harshly, he know it was demonic and he was itching for a battle. Instead, an angelic voice called out to him "help me" it said, Dante stopped talking, straining to hear what the voice said, but the dial tone was only heard this time and nothing else. He stood there, staring at the telephone receiver questioning himself. ''Was it Kat? or my mother that they're trying to sound like?" his thoughts were interrupted as the doors to his office flew open, a dark silhouette walked into the room entering the only pool of light in the poorly lite lobby.

The man, approximately six feet tall, dull dark purple eyes, dressed head to toe in black clothing , and a scar coming horizontally between eyes stood proud as he threw a bag of jewelry mix with gold coins on the brown wooden office desk. Dante finally put the phone down. With a fake smile he said "Welcome to Devil Never Cry, what's the job?" Trying his best to provide excellent customer service Dante greedily looked over the valuables on his desk ignoring the man who stood a few feet away. The man spoke through his shemahg. "I need you to retrieve a package" he calmly told Dante who looked up in curiosity "What kind of package are we talking about?" He asked throwing on his shirt and red jacket . The man started getting impatient closing his eyes and letting out a force sigh but so was Dante, he wanted to hurry up so that he could get a bite to eat. "what's so special about it, and what's up with the jewelry?" He asked the man taking part of a white diamond pendant in between his fingers. "Are you disappointed with your payment? " the man asked smoothly in a deep regal voice, eyes glaring and hands folded behind his back. "Not at all, in fact I appreciate it. But you do understand I'm a demon hunter not a hit man or delivery boy." Dante said, sarcasm dripping from every word. The man reached into his garb, pulling out a documented paper detailing a classified mission. He handed it to Dante who immediately skimmed through the instructions. It looked top-secret as he noticed the government stamp on the bottom. What does the government want with him anyways.

Dante looked up to ask what project reaper was about, but the stranger was gone, no sign of life anywhere except his own. "Damn didn't catch his name." Dante shrugged his shoulders and started polishing his guns beforehand. It started raining outside again, this time thunder boomed in the clouds as lighting filled the night sky. He figured he would call lady and invite her on his little adventure, after all they have been working together after defeating his twin brother, tapping into his own demonic power becoming stronger and prouder of his hierarchy, Although not as proud as Virgil who allowed his ego to befall him. Dante called lady and informed her of the mission. She told him she'll meet him there so he grabbed ebony and ivory, as well as his sword, and walked out into the raging storm. He mentally cursed as he got soaked in a matter of seconds, getting on his motorcycle he drove to where the map told him. he wanted to find out what was in this package and what's so secretive about it.

Dante slowly entered the quiet town, the sky turning a red hue. The air felt heavy and his energy felt slightly drained, he hadn't been here in years. 'Limbo' He thought as the houses stripped in pieces, leaving rusted run down homes in the fake reality. He slowly drove up to the hospital that was described in the map. Getting off his bike he walked through the creaking double doors to the lobby, leaves blowing in from behind him and an overwhelming smell of rotting flesh leaked out the doors. He walked passed the blood drenched hospital bed and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Poor bastard." He said to no one as leaned against the main desk looking down at the map trying to figure where the object is located. Lady was the map reader not him, he'll rather do the killing.

He accidentally stepped on a small damaged suit and he bent to pick it up. There was fresh blood on it but it didn't smell human to him and he frowned. Suddenly he heard muffled voices coming down the corridor and he quickly dropped the armor to put the map away. This is how limbo works. It creates illusions to draw you in, and in an instant your dead. He walked to the doors of the psych ward and he couldn't help but smile in anticipation. He was ready for anything. When he opened the doors and instead of monsters there were two sleeping figures. A shivering semi-nude blood covered child laying on the lap of a barely breathing female human, and a puddle of black sludge surrounding them. He heard footsteps behind him and turned in time to see lady standing there taking in the scene he was seeing.

She walked up to them, lady hovering over the little girl. Dante stood behind, eyes glued to the cross the child was holding in silent obsession. Lady took out her flashlight and flashed it into the child's face, causing her to flinch and slightly open her eyes. "Be careful." Dante warned, "she isn't what she seems." feeling her demonic power clash with his own, he knelt besides lady and watched the child's pale blue gray eyes open and pierce into his own, something in his soul told him to reach for her. She looked confused, concerned, and physically drained at the same time as her eyes fought to stay open. "We gotta get them help Dante." Lady said turning off her flashlight, she then proceeded to check the woman for a pulse and upon finding one she grabbed the cross out of the child's hand, putting it to the side as she and Dante moved quickly as possible, grabbing blankets, and wrapping each of them individually. Dante held the woman's limp form bridal style and lady held the child with her head on her shoulder each getting on their separate rides. He forgot about the mission for now as he and lady speed towards his office. Sensing eyes and shadows following them, Dante allowed it. He was waiting for the beginning of his new mission.


	5. Chapter 5:Blu

Chapter 5: Blu

It was dawn by the time they arrived at devil may cry. Trish was leaning on the threshold with a cigarette in her hand staring at the ground. She looked up to see lady and Dante, each with lifeless beings in their arms, walking towards her hurriedly. "We need a doctor." He ordered and she nodded her head in understanding not questioning him as called a doctor they trusted. Lady took the child, putting her on the worn couch. Dante placed the adult female on his pool table clearing it off as he laid her down. His jacket reeked of human blood, he also realized the blood on the suit was the little girls but he didn't see any wounds on her. He checked for a pulse. It was faint but there still was one. He told her to hold on as he grabbed a cloth, he then put pressure on the deep gash. Twenty minutes later there was pounding on the door, lady being to preoccupied with the girl as she checked the tattoo on her back. he quickly opened it standing in his doorway was a heavy-set woman in her mid forties, small black hard eyes looking past him to her patient with oval glasses set on her wide nose. She walked past him without a salutation "Hey DoC." He said, but she didn't respond and instead got right to work.

* * *

><p>The sky was gold now and the birds sang to the fresh morning sun.<p>

Cindy cringed as the pain ripped through her body, her breaths coming in little pants. She felt herself being transported into a warm area and gently placed on a table. She could hear a woman's voice and she strained to speak. "..." no words came forth so she attempts to sit up only to discover that she couldn't. She coughed up fluid accompanied by a metallic taste. "Hold still." the woman said with a heavy Russian accent, as she skillfully cut through the dress baring her naked bloody body.

She felt herself being injected with something, her eyes getting heavy, then worked her head just as her view became clearer for a moment, she saw the child's sleeping face on a couch and a woman with short hair examines her carefully. She reached out to her in desperation as her vision grew dark and once again she fell victim to her gruesome nightmare.

It was a hard but successful surgery. The doc took off her bloody gloves disposing them in the trash as she called Dante back inside, who out of respect, left when the doctor was undressing the woman. She passed him a badge, "She's a detective." Dante looked at the badge number and name, he looked at the bandage covered woman on his table "Detective Cindy huh." He heard about her. She brought down big drug lords and psycho murders, her partner died two years ago in the line of duty, something about a freak accident leaving her in a mental institute for a month. He was confused about her relation to the little girl so he put her badge down on his desk and inquired about the girl.

Doc cleared her throat "it's unusual. The child has heavy amounts of blood covering her body, but not one scar. I'm not sure whose blood it belongs to, so I'll do some exams. " She looked at the youngster and continues. "There's also this engraving on her spinal column. She's very different. Very different." Dante already knew and DoC confirmed his intuition. She's demonic. She gave him instructions and asked Trish and lady to bathe the child, promising to be back tomorrow with the blood test from both victims.

Trish went to the bathroom to run a warm bath as lady tended to the woman, wiping blood off her face and hair. Dante who stood by watching lady, recalls something important. "Where's the cross?" He said watching lady pause and consider. "I left it at the hospital." She replied, eyes looking upwards at him questioning. "Why?" She stood up hands on her hips asking him. He shook his head "Never mind." It was odd to him that a devil would be handling something holy. She didn't seem to be harmed by it either. He still has a missionary job to do and that cross looked like something he needed to retrieve. He walked to the woman on his table after lady finished, carefully lifting her up to bring her to his room. He was very careful not to open the stitching on her abdomen, placing her gently along the messy bed. He looked at the grimace stuck on her face as she sleeps and couldn't believe a mortal had the strength to live through limbo, he recalled his younger days, his face twisted in disappointment. Shaking his head he shut the door and walked into the main area. Dante heard lady talking to someone and he went to investigate. The little girl was sitting up staring at the lady as she assured her she was safe.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she twisted around and her eyes meet with Dante's once more. He hesitated as the girl looked at him with her cold piercing gaze, hooded by dark long lashes bearing her small fangs slightly . She became nervous when he approached the couch and stood by a lady. Her blood covered face making her more disturbing. "I'm Mary, what's yours?" Lady reached for her only to have the girl curl her lips in a snarl moving back towards the lounge. Dante appeared to sense her waves of fear, as he slowly took his hand off his gun. "Hey kid, we're not here to hurt you." Causing the girl to tense up even more. Her sad eyes scanned the room looking for something as she commenced to weep. "She's ok." Lady reassured her, causing the girl to look at her perplexed. Trish came into the room suddenly causing the girl to jump. The child realizing who she was, seemed to relax in her presence. "Hey sweetie." Trish whispered extending her hand to the child who surprisingly grasped it in despair. Trish felt sorry for her, even though she was a demon she had compassion for children, knowing the injured detective saved her from an ominous fate. She admired humans willingness to sacrifice themselves for the wellbeing of others. She guided the child into the bathroom and allowed her to get into the bath. Lady got up to stretch, taking her phone out to interpret texts. "I got to run." She said storming out of the office before Dante protested. "Women." He said shaking his head as he tried his best to clean his pool table.

Trish poured warm water on the girl's head watching the clear water turn red. Pale skin and white hair now showed as the girl sat there legs to her chest, head on her knees, and arms crossed over them as she willingly let the water sooth her muscles. "What's your name?" Trish asked her, but the girl seemed confused. She really didn't know. Trish studied the markings along her back, "Who did this to you." She asked but still the child didn't respond. Once cleaned she gave the girl a towel and ordered her to wait as she looked for something to give the child to wear. Having not found anything she interrupted Dante who gave her his shirt off his back throwing on another red coat. The shirt fitted the child like a dress and she appeared to dislike Dante's sent, putting her face in disgust as soon as the article went over her head.

Dante watched as Trish walked into the room, hand in hand with the girl placing her on the sofa. He passed up trying to save his pool table and went to his desk feeling the child watching his every move as Trish left to take care of business. "dammit." He didn't deal with youngsters because they are difficult to understand and beyond annoying. He and the girl held a staring contest, with her being victorious. He laughed, causing her to cock her head to the side looking like a lost pup. " You're a cute kid, I'll grant you that." He said, picking up his phone and ordering pizza. After ordering two pies he turned his attention back to the girl who was fiddling with the buckles on his shirt. "What's your name?" He inquired. She halted what she was doing and shook her head. "You don't have a name?" And again she shook her head. He put his feet up on his desk and leaned back against the chair trying to calculate how to make conversation while he waited for his food. "Do you have parents?" he eventually asked but the girl didn't answer this time.

She looked forth with her head down and Dante felt her energy spike "whoa." he didn't feel she posed a threat but her energy stated otherwise. She reminded him of himself when he was a kid, and he wondered if she knew the power that coursed in her veins. Her emotional state was weak and he felt awkward not knowing what to do to make her better. "Where are you from?" He said, but she shrugged her shoulders. "How do you know that lady." he questioned and was surprised as she looked at him and spoke in a low voice. "I don't." She stated, "She brought me from the shadows." She finished causing Dante to look at her in curiosity. "What do you mean by shadows?" She opened her mouth to answer only to be disrupted by knocking on the door.

"Pizza." the voice from the other side said, 'well that was fast' Dante thought as he grabbed some money and paid for it before slamming the door shut in the person face. He set the pies on his desk and his stomach growled loudly. As he opened it, the scent filled the girl's nostrils, causing her eyes to light up and stomach to grumble loudly too. He offered "Help yourself." But she still didn't trust him and remained seated on the sofa. Rolling his eyes he couldn't believe that she treated him as a kidnapper instead of a savior. "Kid... I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you, now relax and enjoy the best thing humanity has made." He said proudly holding a piece of the most delicious smelling aroma she's ever had the pleasure of encountering, in front of her face. She gulped as she stared at the melting cheese slowly dropping down the thick crust pizza and in an instant, it was snapped out of Dante's grasp before the cheese had the slightest opportunity of coming off. He checked his hand to make sure it still exists and was relieved to find it still intact "Damn Kid." She looked up at him waiting for another slice and he laughed again causing her to frown and growl.

He shook his head and turned around to get another slice, but instead he ended up tripping on a sheet and falling face first on the ground. A small outburst of laughter erupted from the couch and Dante looked up to see the girl bent over laughing. " Not funny, dude." He said, brushing his clothing of dust. He watched her laughing with her pizza covered face and couldn't help but smile. He grabbed the box of pizza and sat next to her on the sofa. She didn't shrink or move away this time, instead she grabbed a slice and took a big bite savoring its taste. "Aye Kid, you need a name. What should I call you?" He asked again but She simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember my name." She seemed to be uncomfortable at that moment so Dante change the topic.

He thought of her stare. Her eyes like cold blue glaciers, staring into his. "How about Blu?" He said not sure if it was even a proper name for a girl, but thought it would be cool anyway. She nodded at him and smiled weakly. "Okay." She said happily as she proceeded to eat her fourth slice, he was relieved that they came to a fast agreement and a small grin stretch across his face. "You ain't so bad kid." Dante said standing up and walking to his desk to retrieve the second pie. "It's Blu." She sarcastically retorted, making Dante chuckle "little smart-ass." He began opening the pie, but a click made him freeze. He called out to Blu but she was mute. "Put your fucking hands on your head." The gun was pressed into the back of his brain now. "What a day." He willingly put his hands on his head a sly grin on his face, and ready for action.


	6. Chapter 6:Fever

Chapter 6: Fever

Cindy woke up in a little dark room. Her body felt sore causing her to groan as she sat up on the mattress. She looked down to see her body wrapped in bandages her shorts only covering her bottom half. Her vision blurred in and out, making her stumble as she stood up. She leaned against the doorway, slowly sliding down as the pain intensified to maximum level due to her increased movement. Where the hell was she now?

'She heard a voice of a child making her vaguely remembered the small girl. She pressed her ear against the doorway hearing a man speak with words she couldn't make out and she assumed the worse, thinking the man was doing something to the girl. She looked around the diminish room searching for a weapon, only to find nothing. Adrenaline consume her body and in seconds she devised her plan, opening the door slightly she slide out and into the dark hallway. Silently she crept along the walls toward the voices, stopping near the entrance to the room. From where she was crouching she could see a blood stained pool table, a desk a few feet away, and partly the back of a worn beige couch. She saw a glimpse of silver and her eyes fell upon a semi automatic pistol laying under the pool table. the strange-looking man was talking to the girl as he sat next to her on the couch when she peeked around the corner, quickly pulling back to not be heart pounded against her chest and the butterflies in her stomach intensified.

The man got up walking to his desk towards a cardboard rectangle pizza box retrieving something inside. While he had his back turned she did a quick somersault, grabbing the gun from under the table, she felt weak but stood up cocking the gun back as she aimed for his head. The girl turned around with wide eyes shaking her head moving back against the couch. He paused, "Blu?" He said only to get no response. "Put your fucking hands on your head." She slowly came up behind him pressing the nozzle at his head.

He chuckled raising his arms above his head. "Well, Well, well looks like sleeping beauty woke up from her nap." he taunted. She was furious that he was taking the situation lightly and in a serious tone she asked "Who the hell are you?" Dante grinned, she was entertaining and funny, hell she was even brave. He thought he could use a little foreplay before Lady came back to resume babysitting, so he taunted her once more "I'm your knight and shining armor, princess." He smelt the gunpowder before she pulled the trigger.

In a flash Dante skillfully maneuvered his head as four jetting bullets flew past his face, hitting the wall creating large cracked holes, he turned around grabbing her wrist twisting it to make her drop his weapon. She did so with a muffled scream and she knelt on the floor holding her stomach as pain rippled through her core. "Hey! I saved your ass back there at least show a little hospitality." He said letting go of her wrist. She looked up at him in frustration. "Saved me?" Cindy didn't think that was only it. What was his agenda?" How do I know if I can trust you." She question him. "You don't ." He answered coolly dismissing her evil glare. She had doubts about the silver hair stranger hovering over her.

Her head felt heavy suddenly and she balled her fists on each side of her as she held herself up from falling down again. "It's Dante by the way. Detective." He said looking down at her making her head snap up in surprise. "What?" She said shaking her head, she questioned about what happened to her as she slowly got up, standing in front of him. "You barely lived through your brief time in hell. For a human, you got lucky." She remembered the hospital and the hellish creature that haunted her nightmares continually chasing her trying to consume her flesh as she swam through the endless blood of the deep dead sea. "You OK." Dante examine her face as she slipped into a daydream, she jumped in when he finally put his hand on her shoulder. "Where is she?" She asked. "Who, Blu?" And she stared at him questionably "who's blu? and where is the girl." She started looking around seeing nobody but them. "The girl you helped ou- wait" he turned around discovering blu wasn't there either and he immediately grabbed his weaponry. She must've slipped out when they were fighting.

Cindy was pacing back and front with her head in the palm of her hand. She limped to his couch grabbing a dirty blanket as she forced herself out the door while Dante search for his motorcycle keys. He clicked his tongue as the door slammed shut, annoyed by the impatient woman, he grab both guns and rushed out the door after her meeting a very upset Cindy by his motorcycle. "Hurry up, we have to find her." She said demanding him to move faster than he already was. He offered his jacket as she got on his bike, She looked at his extended hand grabbing it slowly out his grasp "Thanks." she reluctantly said throwing the heavy red leather jacket over her. "No problem princess." He said getting in front of her then pulling away from the front of his store, he felt her fingers dig into stomach from behind. "Don't call me that asshole, my name is Cindy. Detective Cindy Maya. Don't test me." She made her point. Dante mocked her while she looked around the moving scenery thinking maybe this could turn into a beautiful friendship, 'pfft, yeah right. "Why do you call her Blu?" Cindy finally broke the silence, She felt nervous around him even though he assured her that he could be trusted. After a few minutes Dante answered her back "Her eyes caught my attention, it's a nickname you know, until we could find out her real name. Anyways how did you find her?" She went in detail about that lonely horrific night telling him Blu saved her by cutting a monster In half, "I thought I was in a nightmare, it was like a scene out of a horror movie, the girl, I mean Blu seemed like a dream. I thought it was a test from God, but I guess I'm wrong " she said in his ear. He shook his head in disbelief. Blu had powers that could match his, the healing, endurance and physical strength could only confirm she wasn't human. She's young, how can she posses power of a full-grown demon. He was curious about her origin. A thought came to his head. "There was a man who came into my shop the other day rambling something about a package." He told Cindy over his shoulder. She watched his face as She listen intently to his words. Knowing he had her full attention he looked up towards the road and continued, "He gave me this document with the headline, project reaper. It said something about a holy artifact that been stolen by a possible hostile escaped prisoner." Dante remember the white golden cross Blu held when they found them.

Cindy was silent, project reaper was the case she was assigned to, Zozo was the founder. The CIA was pressuring her to turn the case over to them but she wanted to do it and put it to an end. She took a mental note on what he said and kept it to herself but the cross was something new. Lost in her thoughts, she tried to see what Dante's point was and what Blu had to do with it.

"That cross she was holding. Why did she have it, because honestly Blu is a devil and devils never touch crosses." She angrily looked at him, she was sure he was losing his mind " What do you mean Blu is a devil? Those monsters only appear in the folklore. She's special, I don't see evil in her." She ignored him afterwards not wanting to deal with his blind assumptions. He bit his tongue in frustration towards her naïvety, he felt slightly offended but shrugged it off.' Typical human' He thought to himself, She doesn't realize that monsters been roaming earth besides her all the time, whether in café shops or malls they would always be there, waiting for the perfect opportunity to snatch another soul. "Whatever." He said dismissively continuing to watch the streets in front of him.

They drove through the city calling out to Blu. The sun was setting and crickets sang to the upcoming darkness, Dante decided to try the church on the map. "Dante, Look." Cindy pointed out. After riding around for almost an hour they appeared in front of a tall worn down church, the ground littered with bodies of demons. He got off his bike and stepped over them standing in the middle of Gore as he looked up to blank night sky, Cindy hesitating as her bare feet touched the sticky ground. "What the fuck is that." Cindy said as they walked over countless bodies, she happened to see a face of one, an executor blade stabbed in the middle of its flesh. "They're called scarecrows, whoever did this was really pissed off." He calmly said as he walked up the slippery stairs. Cindy follow cautiously behind pulling the jacket tighter around her bandaged body.

Dante opened the heavy wooden doors slightly and an intense aura immediately clashed with his own, he pause while opening it to quickly gripped the handle of rebellion. He stopped Cindy coming any further. "Something's wrong, wait here." He told her quietly. She refused, she could feel the child presence near and she'll be damned if this man thinks she would trust him around Blu. "I'm not going anywhere, she's in there I know it." Dante shook his head "Listen...Madam, you can't help your injured remember, plus you don't even have a weapon. You gonna kill with your good looks?" He heard her growl in back of him "thanks princess, but no thanks." He finished sarcastically, feeling an immediate blow to the back of his head followed by a quick swipe of his gun. "Now I do." she smiled sarcastically as he turned around snatching the weapon back from her thieving fingers. " Don't touch my guns, and secondly. Why the hell are you so violent?" He asked hand behind his slightly aching head. Cindy was about to resort back, until the sound of music stopped their bickering. The sound of a music box playing beautifully clouded their minds as the melodies drifted out the crack opening of the church doors. It seductively drew them in as they both walked through the aisle after the soft notes. Until they saw her.

They found her sitting under a statue of Jesus holding the music box. she stared at it in amazement watching the figures in the middle. The golden box was encrypted with ancient Egyptian symbols. A glass demon and Angel twinning in a never-ending dance in the center, surrounded by soft white fur. Blu looked through the mirror watching them approach her as she sat there. Blu?" Cindy called out watching Blu close the box, Cindy felt Dante grasp her shoulder. "You really need to leave." He said taking rebellion into his hand, holding it over his shoulder "it's about to get wild." Before she could find out what that meant, the floorboards started shaking as a tremendous large shrouded black serpent erupted from the ground behind the statute in front of Blu. Cindy took in its horrifying black scaled belly it's crown fanning out around its head causing the appearance of a king cobra as it's fangs dripped puddles on the floor. She stood in terror her legs felt like lead as she questioned reality briefly, not believing what she was seeing. Dante yelled at her to run

Dante somehow managed to distract it, slashing away at the creature at speed she never seen before. She grabbed Blu who sat still watching the scene and ran for doors. They could still hear the battle inside as they looked up at the half-moon. Cindy Sat on the ground, she clenched her now bleeding stomach a stitch must've popped while she was running. She looked up at Blu who silently stood over her, the jewelry box in both hands, head low and eyes empty. she looked dazed. "What's wrong Blu." Blu didn't speak but instead Cindy watched as she slowly crumbled to ground the music box fell with a thud among the remains of demons.

Cindy caught Blu in her arms feeling burning heat underneath her back "Blu what happened here." Cindy asked pushing her red stained hair out her face. "The shadows said if I pass a test, I could get a gift." Blu said. Referring to the jewelry box "You did this?" Cindy asked looking at sea of bodies. Blu passed out, she was running a fever and Cindy knew she could use medical attention.'Hold on baby girl' She thought as she struggled to stand with Blu in her arms. She heard whispered voices coming from reaching shadows. She tried to ignore the fact that red eyes were following her as She blindly tried walking through the forest . Her legs gave out from under her and she fell with Blu. The whispers got closer as well as the shadows causing Cindy to protectively hold Blu to her chest. "Leave us alone!" She angrily screamed. The shadows wrapped around them creating a dark cloak. Cindy closed her eyes and prayed, hoping God would help her end this nightmare. Suddenly a beaming ray of light cut through the thickness of the dark, shadows screeching as they retreated away from the light, slowly disappearing, leaving the light of moon to shine upon them now.

Cindy opened her eyes, the cross hanging in front of her . She looked up at the tall clothe man. "Come with me." He told her extending his heavily jeweled hand, the head wrap was a black as the rest of his robe. His purple dark eyes seem to captivate her as she put her hand in his and allowed him to read her soul. He lifted her to her feet then turned to Blu, ready to take her back with him. Until something ran towards them from the bushes.


	7. Chapter 7: Munenori

AN: This chapter features characters from ninja love whom I do not own he's on the cover because I can't put pictures in a story :( enjoy!

Chapter 7: Munenori

"And one of the elders said to me, "Weep no more; behold, the Lion of the tribe of Judah, the Root of David, has conquered, so that he can open the scroll and its seven seals."

* * *

><p>Dante charged the demon, jumping high into the air when the creatures gaping mouth slammed into the ground, he brought the Claymore in a downward slash cutting through the serpent's upper belly breaking its steel scald protection. He quickly flipped backwards, taking out ebony and ivory. His quick trigger finger, letting go multiple pellets into the monster's heart, lighting up the church walls. The beast roared dropping debris from the ceiling and walls. It fell with a ground shaking thud the eighty foot serpent pulled its heavy body back into the big hole, but the head was sliced from its retreating body instantly. He shook his hair of blood as he looked at the forked tongue hanging out its mouth, its red eyes gazing deep into his soul. "Like stealing candy from a baby." He said in a bored tone as headed toward the doorways. The abomination spoke when Dante placed a gloved hand along the steel doors. "For if God spared not the angels that sinned, but cast them down to hell, and delivered them into the chains of darkness, to be reserved for judgment." Dante turned around in time to see the large head melting into a dark puddle. "What the hell does that mean." All the religious stuff annoyed him. He didn't have time for riddles so he pushed through the doors entering the front of the church. The moonlight glowed on the silhouettes of rotting corpses and the air grew chilly, Dante's exhaled breaths coming out in white mist. The darkness crawled slowly around the trees shrouding the forest in front of him.<p>

Cat-like shadows surrounded him as they appear out of the puddles of darkness, stalking their prey with predator like behavior. He pulled his guns out, studying their every movement. He saw the creature's scarlet eyes jump at him from his right through ivory mirrored steel and he ducked shooting its shadowy armor repeatedly exposing its core which he then slashed in two soon having to leap as spears shoot out in each direction under his feet and the shadows screeched in agonizing pain. He slashed and shot his way through the depleting hordes skillfully maneuvering away from claws and blood stained neddle sharp fangs. He heard a faint scream in the forest, spotting the music box along with fresh blood, he starts cutting a path in the forest at top speed killing anything that got in his way. He ran from out the trees into an opening of white flowers that glowed a faint blue hue.

The man from his shop was there holding Cindy's hand lifting her up to her feet as they both stared deeply into each others eyes. Dante squinted his eyes, watching the man than reach for Blu who was unconscious on the ground, he came out from hiding in the shade of the shadows grabbing Cindy's hand quickly out of his while pushing him away. "What the hell are you doing?" Dante asked, putting Cindy and Blu behind him. The man seemed upset, His eyes grew darker for a second, but in a charming calm voice he said. "There you are, I was looking for. You've completed your mission, it impresses me that she allowed you to live." He advanced them Cindy finally snapping back to reality. "Dante?" She said as he shielded her from the advancing stranger. "I'm warning you man, back off!" Dante shouted aggressively standing his ground taking rebellion from his back. The man stopped when Dante got his sword in front of him, hiding the wicked smirk behind the mask, he put his own hand on the hilt of his katana. "Then I, Munenori shall enjoy killing you." The man throw off the coat reveling a purple floral royal kimono, his long dark purple hair came down his back as his lavender eyes scanned him, studying his opponent as he stood in a fighting stance the scar on his face ruined his beauty slightly. "Let's get this party started than." Dante said enthusiastically.

(Never surrender by combichrist)

Cindy grabbed Blu finding shelter behind a thick tall tree, leaves swirled around the grass passing over the two men who steady themselves amongst the never ending sea of flowers. The battle than began as both raced at each other, kicking up grass beneath their feet with force during launch. Both swords rising and steel meeting heavily together only to rip apart and meet again consistently. During the first blows, Munenori concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay, defecting Dante's moves. He moved gracefully, never missing a step as he raised the katana, striking in a furry of gray, and silver. Dante was amazed at the man's skill, he underestimated this human. He taught he had him when he swung rebellion down only for Munenori to land on top of the broad tip landing a quick kick to Dante's face who stumbled back in shock. Dante knew he had to get serious as he dodged the barely seen katana elbowing Munenori in the back of his head sending him to the ground. Munenori turned on his back jumping up on his feet. "You fight like a girl." Dante taunted trying to draw the battle out longer. Munenori smirked and obliged, in a gust of purple he passed Dante stopping in the middle of the field and crimson tainted the white roses. The tip of his katana dripped blood and his breathing calmed slightly. He looked at Dante over his shoulder, watching him fall to his knees. Dante dropped rebellion as he clenched his stomach, even though he been through worse it still hurt to get cut open. After a few seconds of healing he picked up the sword "that was a lucky hit." He said turning towards his worthy opponent, but to his surprise he saw him just standing there.

Blu was in front of Munenori, her eyes black and steam rising from her body as he stood looking at her in surprise. Earth started slightly coming off the ground the more her power course through her veins. It seemed that Munenori couldn't move until he suddenly flew into the air, his body hitting a tall thick tree with a sickening crack. He then laid limp against the it, the hilt of his sword still clenched between his long fingers. Her gaze fell upon Dante. "Blu, snap out of it." She couldn't hear him as she walked pass towards Munenori, snatching the gold cross off his neck and held it obsessively. Dante approach her from behind putting his hand on her shoulder only to draw it back due to the intense heat she was emitting. "Blu? It's me wake up" Dante shouted in her ear. Munenori opened his eyes to see the girl hovering over him, he kicked her feet out from under her causing her to fall on her back and the cross fell in his lap. Munenori used his sword to lift himself up readily his weapon to strike only to growl in annoyance as he turned to look at Dante's smug face, the barrel of his gun poked roughly at his temple. "Try it and I'll really kill you." Dante made it a point to not to harm her, him not caring if he was human anymore. "You're a fool. This cross might keep the hordes of shadows at bay, but it grants ultimate power, she would self destruct." Munenori finished his sentence with the swing of his sword only to have Dante grab it inches from his face. "What the fuck does that mean?" Dante asked, blood running down his arm. "It means to put an end to the destruction of this universe in her future." Munenori snatched his katana back, the blade smoothly cutting through Dante palm. He Wiped the blood from its blade. "I'm assuming your the son of Sparta? It could only explain your skills. Good to know" Munenori said calmly putting his weapon in it sheath. Blu woke up and sat up on the ground rubbing her head. She looked up at the man who stood next to Dante. The cross once again in his hand. "Give that back." She got up to charge the man only to have a strong grip on her shirt pulling her back then a pair of hands over her ears, she just couldn't be without it for some reason. "Don't forget who's higher on the food chain, dick." Dante said to him then he mentioned something to Blu about Cindy, who was unusually silent behind the tree. Munenori smirk flipping his hair over his shoulder "If only you know." Munenori took out a flute playing a beautiful melody, the sky grew more hostile, and the grass swayed. Lighting brought life to the sky and the trees blew harshly in the wind. Blu ran to a rapidly bleeding Cindy who passed out due to blood lost, cuddling near her as thunder boom loudly in clouds.

A majestic creäture flew out of the clouds with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. it glided over the earth, the ground trembled underneath their feet. "Until next time devil hunter." Munenori said jumping on the Griffin as it flew in mid-air, the beast took off into the night sky leaving Dante to his admiration. He knew that cross was fishy from the moment he laid eyes on it, how did he send for something that powerful. Dante went to Cindy's side, Blu looked at him in hope and she helped lift her from the ground. They dragged her to his bike but not realizing that they all couldn't fit on it. He lifted Cindy over his shoulder then turned to Blu who tear-stained face looked at him in guidance. "keep up, and stop crying. Devil's never cry." With that being said he kicked jumped into the air at lighting speed, disappearing over the church and into tree tops, Blu following behind.


	8. Chapter 8:Don't be afraid of the dark

The Griffin soared over the clouds summoning thunderstorms every time its wings flapped, Munenori closed his eyes, enjoying the gusting wind in his face as his silky hair blow behind him. A gigantic floating white crystal palace came into view, it reflected beautifully in the blueish light of the moon, the Griffin circled overhead, noting the large attach landing area, its reflecting floors outlined the beast as it landed gracefully on the thick glass floor, water rippling from nearby. He leaped off the beast landing in front of it, patting its beak in gratefulness for its serenity. He smiled fondly "So that's where she got her name." he uttered to the beast. He backed away allowing it to spread its wings, watching as it pushed off the ground and into the sky, plunging into the clouds below.

Munenori walked through the single crystal bridge to the enormous doors of the castle, he passed through never-ending hallways until he arrived at a red and black heavy door. Opening it, he entered the dense darkness. The cross blinked slowly as he moved toward a statue of a devil standing in the middle of the room. It wore a helmet over its head covering its identity. The demon was frozen in an attack posture. Its broad sword high in the air waiting to present the last blow. He placed the crown of thorns on the statue's neck, black mist seeped from the black gem of the cross opening it up letting go thousands of shadows cover the statue, consuming the artifacts forever, darkness crept into the space. They whispered to him "She has awoken." He smiles, knowing perhaps the future could be saved. The day she died was shocking, noone expected it, she fell into a trap that she couldn't get out off, the cross destroyed her, she in turn changed as her soul got trapped in eternal darkness. He remembered when the earth slowly died, the anti-christ finally taking over. He took a puff from his pipe basking in the comfort the dark provided. "Welcome back old friend."

Dante reached the front of the store, Blu fell behind, but able to catch up as she was exhausted from running and she felt sick, she just wanted some rest. Lady and Trish stood in front of the doors in the heat of an argument. Neither acknowledged them until Dante walked passed with an unconscious woman in his arms. Lady saw blu and approached her. Blu looked up at lady who stopped her from entering, kneeling down to her eye level she spoke. "You OK. What happened?" She asked Blu, who didn't want to be bothered after the events that happened that day, looked into her eyes coldly as she pushed her way passed both women into the store. Dante was on the phone calling DoC, but she wasn't answering, slamming the phone in its receiver he thought she said she will come in. Blu looked over to Cindy once again on the pool table, watching her chest rise as she took a strained breath. she went to her side, putting her hands around Cindy stomach as a warm sensation flowed through her finger tips. Dante looked up at Blu watching her carefully as she stood over Cindy damaged body. "Dont worry." She whispered in Cindy's ear, "ill fix you."

A light enveloped the room suddenly, Dante having shielded his eyes from the blinding beam of lights. It was gone in a matter of seconds Trish and lady came in with weapons ready. "What's going on" Trish asked, looking at Dante, who slowly lowered his arms. " I don't know." He looked at Blu who turned around to face them. "I helped her, look." Blu moved away from Cindy proud of her work, Dante walked up to Cindy, her breathing seemed normal than before and the bleeding stopped. "Lady give me a knife, " he said over his shoulder. Lady took out a blade from her thigh belt handing him the small dagger. He cuts away fabric starting from the upper side and slowly down to the end and then opening up the bandage. Underneath had untouched skin, her stomach seemed fine despite the layer of caked dried blood.

Cindy stirred, her eyes opened slightly, she felt hands on her and indistinctly grabbed one pressing her fingernail into the soft flesh drawing blood. Dante grabbed her arm with his other hand as she sat up in a panicked state of mind, arms swinging barely missing Blu and Dante. Dante grabbed both hands securing them behind her back. "Relax." Dante said, tired of her sudden burst of violence towards him. He waited for her to quiet down before letting go of her arms. She looked down to her bare chest and torso, both free of damage or scars.

Blu grasped her hand, causing Cindy to look at her with a perplexed expression. "what happened to me." Cindy asked running her fingers along her healed stomach. "Looks like Blu healed you." Dante added with a quick glance toward the two women standing in a state of daze. "Well, what do you know its a baby devil." Trish finally spoke up observing Blu, lady put her hand on her forehead not surprised by the sudden news because it was obvious from the beginning. Cindy couldn't believe it, but then she thought about everything she's gone through after finding her. It started making sense, vaguely. "Thank you Blu." Cindy squeezed her hand in consideration. Dante left the two, instead he directed his attention to the two whispering ladies, he let them know he needed to speak with them in secret.

The three friends walk outside, the sky was blue with a tinge of gold, birds chirping as they got their early breakfast. Dante presents the document to Trish, the one Muneroi gave him two days ago "I want you to find out what project reaper is and what's Blu connection to it." He told trish "what's on your mind Dante?" Trish asked looking at the most classified piece in history. "Blu was found with the cross the night Cindy found her. That cross you left Lady, ended up in some creeps hand." He explained, Lady looks at him with anger. He smiled and continued "He said it held ultimate power that it would cause her to self destruct." Trish and lady looked at him with interest on their face. "I'll look into the details and let you know what I find." Trish told him, getting on her bike she gave him the thumbs up as she speeds off on her mission. "What are you going to do in the meantime, she's obviously a threat." Lady asked Dante, he merely shrugged his shoulders looking at the doors. "Why don't you go shopping for some clothes for them." He knew lady hated shopping but he didn't know what to get for girls. Lady huffed but agreed going her way as Dante walked back into his office. Cindy was in the shower, and Blu was sleeping on the couch, she finally seemed content as she suckled on her thumb. It freaked him out that she looked a little like him but he just figured it was because he was around her to long.

He heard Cindy getting out the shower and he went to his desk. he sat back in his chair, hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Cindy walked in the room with a robe around her, she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling better now that the gore of battle was off her and she smiled slightly at blu. She lifted the girl's head into her lap as she caressed her dingy white hair. "We need to talk." Dante told her and she nodded, she knew what he wanted to talk about. "She's different from other kids, she isn't normal. I don't know why those demons went with her, but I guarantee it isn't anything good." She finished turning around to look at him. " you can protect her." She told Dante. "I'll pay you to keep her safe. Demons aren't a part of my training." She watched his conflicting emotions on his face, she hated to admit that she wouldn't be able to protect blu alone. He remembered what the man said. "She's a danger to you." He told her, but she denied it. "I see good in her, if you don't want to help me then fine. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I need to report to the FBI." She said, but he stopped listening after she mentioned leaving. "It isn't a good idea to take her anywhere with you, unless you want her to end up in a tank." Dante got up from the desk to walk to his table, reaching underneath to unlock the safe. He took out the bag of jewels and handed them to her. "Use this to get out of this city." She took it from him, looking at various colored gems, diamonds and coins. "I'm not leaving without Blu." She told him dropping the bag at his feet then picking up blue, laying her head on her shoulder. Dante looked at the childs sleeping face, he didn't want Cindy to know that he was doing research on Blu, so he thought of a plan. "Fine I'll protect her, but she has to stay here, nowhere else." She happily accepted the terms as she put Blu to bed in Dante room getting in beside her. It's been a long day and she wanted some sleep badly, but the front door getting kicked in interrupted her, the sound vibrated the floor. Lady came in a few minutes later with tons of bags, she placed them on the floor in front of Dante. " Don't ever ask me to go shopping again." Lady said, punching his chest, she hated being around people.

Cindy came back to the main area, stunned by the bags of clothes on the floor. "hey, I didn't know what you like, but I got some decent stuff for you to wear." Lady told Cindy. Cindy searched through the bags taking the things she needed, pants, shirt and a pretty sky blue floral dress for Blu. She admired the handy work of the materials, it was absolutely breathtaking, she looked up at lady "you have very good taste." She praised her who in return thanked her. "Where is the girl anyway." Lady asked, Cindy pointed to the bedroom and Lady nodded grabbing some bags and helped bring them to the room to try on. Waiting until they shut his room door Dante dialed doc to tell her about Cindy and to ask about the blood work, he kept getting the voicemail so he left a brief message. "Doc, I need to talk to you, it's about the little girl I brought to my shop, I think she's a part of a top-secret experiment. I need those results." He hung up the phone and yawned, stretching his body against the chair closing his blue eyes. Devils need rest too. He heard a knock at his door and he groaned angrily, forcing himself off the chair. he opened it, he was met with a familiar face. His heart pounded and his head felt heavy. He couldn't believe who was in front of him "Vergil?"


	9. Chapter 9: To kill a mocking bird

When Dante opened the door he squinted his eyes, confused at who was standing in front of him. "Vergil?" He observed his face for reconization and Vergil smirked. His presence was different, more tainted and evil "Kill her Dante. She would destroy you." Vergil spoke in a menacing tone his soulless eyes stared at him in a spell like trance. Dante looked back at him with doubt on his face. " How the hell did you get here? I saw you fall into hell. I thought you were dead." Vergil laughed looking at Dante with his murky eyes. he opened his mouth and maggots fell out on to the floor. "Devils never die, brother." A black mist sprouted from underneath his feet, covering them in a black cloud before Dante had the time to pull back. Dante couldn't hear or see. The dense darkness smothered him as he fought to find a way out of the whispering shadows who spoke promises and secrets in his ear. "A angel fell from heaven, forever banished with the darkness she created. A weapon against heaven. A child of the end to the beginning. Kill her and you'll be saved" The whispers got louder and ghostly hands crept over his body, pulling him in different directions. He was livid as he brushed the invisible hands off him reaching down for his weapons. The moment he grabbed his guns, cocked and ready, he heard the giggle of a child close by him causing him to pause.

"Blu?" He searched the darkness looking for her but then the whispers ceased and a spotlight broke through the darkness creating a pool of light in the middle of the plains. He stared at the light and saw a round white ball roll into it, a bloody hand print smudged on its shell. Dante stepped toward the ball guns still raised, his breaths coming out in harsh puffs as his heart pounded with adrenaline. He quickly reached for the ball but a demonic screech pierced directly in his ear, he let out a pained grunt as he fell to his knees in agony. The ball slowly rolled back into the darkness leaving him in the light by himself. He knelt on the floor covering his ringing ear as his eardrum bled slightly, rolling down his face and dropping small specks on his black pants. He growled as he looked up searching the darkness for any danger. "Come out and let's get this over with. I'm bored" he stood up opening fire all over the area trying to bring in more light and uncover the identity of the creäture, yet nothing but darkness retreated away from the light only to devour it in seconds afterwards. He stopped, hundreds of bullet shells littered the ground around him as he turned in a circle his fingers tingled from the repeated draw back. He smelled gunpowder but heard and seen nothing. A small cry broke through the silence frantically trying to tell him something. "Wake up, hurry up, wake up they are coming!" He looked around seeing nothing until he felt a chill run down his spine. Ruby eyes pierced through the dense dark and the pool of light slowly closed in on him. He watched as the darkness slowly creeped up his body with crushing pain reaching his knees, he was stuck in the same place than once it reached his neck strangling him he suddenly blinked and it stopped.

"What the hell." He awoke to see Blu standing over him. Her face in horror as she tried desperately to wake him up from his nightmare. He grabbed her little hand and pushed her away she stumbled back and fell hard on the floor, he pushed away from her getting up from his chair. She held her elbow crying silently at Dantes sudden reaction. She looked at him with betrayal in her blue eyes. He knew what he did was wrong but he couldn't help but feel wary around her, as he reached down to pick her up she backed away and Cindy came into the room instantly "whats going on?" with black tight leather pants that outlined her hour-glass shape and came pass her belly button. Her white crop top came up under her breast and a black jacket with zippers and pockets covered her shoulders. Her light brown combed straight hair came down to her shoulders.

He tried not to stare at her but focus more on her angry face while she held Blu in her arms soothing her. She glared at him with her long dark lashes, like a lioness protecting her cubs."Whats wrong with you?" She asked him but turned away from him not letting him explain as she walked out the front door with Blu. He grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration, running his hands down his face. "This is getting stressful" he thought to himself as he grabbed another red leather jacket throwing it on and walked outside. She was standing in front of Cindy who knelt on the ground pushing her bangs from her face saying encouraging things to her. Her dress flowed in the wind and her white hair was brushed up into a bun, a pretty satin blue ribbon wrapped around it. She smiled at Cindy as they both shared an embrace "I'm sorry Blu." Dante said as he came up behind them and placed his hand behind her head. She looked up at him with a straight smile turning away from Cindy to hug his waist "its ok, you were scared I forgive you". He was surprised at her words and actions, but he allowed it anyway as he awkwardly held his hands in mid-air, feeling slightly guilty about earlier.

The nightmare was still fresh in his mind and he tried to figure out why Blu looked so frighten trying to wake him up, the fact his brother came to him telling him to kill Blu disturb him more than ever, because she seemed so innocent, but what she's capable of and the recent events so far, he suggest otherwise. He looked at the tower watch far ahead and notice that it was late afternoon, Cindy crossed her arms giving Dante strong eye contact, her haze eyes reflected dangerously off the sun as she silently threaten him. " Are you ok? I need you to protect Blu while I meet with an informative." She told him arranging her badge on her pants. "Who?" He asked but she responded with a simple shrug. Dante looked at blu who was busy trying to catch butterflies, her laughter was oddly soothing him. He shook his head "Cant do babe ill keep on eye on her here." He said to her but she protest "Blu needs some air and so do I." She rolled her eyes as he explained to her that blu sticks out, that she would be noticed by someone. Despite him warning Cindy not to have Blu seen, he agreed anyway "where's lady?"He asked her and she told him that Trish needed her for a job. Dante nodded in understanding, he know it meant that they are getting closer to finding out Blu origin. He gathered his things and waited silently outside with them.

They waited for thirty minutes until two black and white police vans pulled up. Five men in suits and black glasses came out, neither moving away from the vehcle as they sized up Dante and Blu. Cindy walked up to them, introducing herself as she held out the badge for them to see. Blu seem to sense something and she hid behind Dante's legs tugging on his jeans. He looked down at her pale blue eyes "I don't like them Dante." She told him and he gently placed a hand over her head. "Dont worry kid, your safe with me. Trust me." Dante replied, he felt it too. These werent regular cops. Cindy waved for them to come over. Blu waited for Dante to move before she did gripping his hand as they walked toward the vehicles. A thin man with short black hair opened the door for them as they got in one van, Cindy getting into another. The man got into the driver's seat and Dante caught him eyeing Blu. "What." Dante asked in an annoyed voice causing the man to look at his partner, then the road. They pulled away from the shop and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Blu started getting defensive, her energy spiked and she looked at the men silently, her eyes forming small red specks in the whites. He caught one of the men smiling as they drove through the road turning onto a different road. "where are we going." Dante asked but the men ignored him. Dante was ready for a fight when he notice them heading towards a dirt road and into a thick forest. Cindy didn't notice that Blu and Dante werent behind her, she just continue to conversed with the three men who accompanied her.

They arrived at a large mansion. It held sixty rooms and was three stories high. The estate was surrounded by plush green grass, a foundation stood in the middle with two angels pouring water around it. The van pulled up at the entrance and the men got out first, opening the door for Cindy. When she got out she didn't see the other van and she questioned them about it. "They took a detour, your daughter seemed sick. Shes fine." One of the men told her, but something didn't seem right her gut feeling told her otherwise. She nodded as she walked behind the men up the stairs and into the large mansion. The place was beautiful, the master staircase held two separate stair entrances with white marble floors and red carpet coming down from up top. A women in red descended the left staircase, her red dress dragging behind her. She stood in front of Cindy her red lips turning into a wicked grin as she ran her long fingers along Cindy face who in return swatted her hand away. Her long black hair came down to her open back dress and her black eyes stared deep within her. "Detective, it's a pleasure to finally met you." She said in a slithering voice. "Im Abyzou, I believe you have something of mine." Cindy frowned looking around the mansion, "What do you mean." Cindy asked but a burning pain caused her to scream. "Where is the girl!" The demoness asked hovering over Cindy until one of the men spoke up. "Shes with spartan son, your majesty. Our men would take care of them." Cindy looked at them unsure if they were joking or not. Abyzou seem to be pleased as she stopped her magic and let cindy go. "Good, once they convince him to kill her ill be able to absorb her soul and obtain her pow-." She was interrupted by a bullet in her head, Cindy rolled away as a blade hit the spot she was standing in with force, cracking the once solid floors. She shot the heads off the demons disguised as men, the ivory gun she switched with hers worked charms. Abyzou brought her head down to looked forward touching the hole in her head, her face showed disgust as she seen the silver blood on her fingers. She hissed and extended her arm sending Cindy flying into one of the tall pillars in the lobby. "Silly, silly girl." Abyzou said advancing Cindy ready to kill her and devour her bones. "Fuck you." Cindy raised her gun and shot at her again only to have the bullet stop inches at the demoness face. Abyzou laughed as the bullet fell by her foot, kicking it away into the forming shadows. As she drew near, Cindy saw the slithering tongue and snake-like eyes. She looked away towards the shadows behind the beast, only to see a broad sword appear slowly out of it, attached was a feminine figure dressed in a black ninja garb, a fox mask covering the face, and their long white hair flowed behind them. They crept silently toward them, and In a flash she watched the stranger impale Abyzou from behind, the sword poking out from the demoness stomach who stood in shock "Surprise bitch." The cloaked women said jokingly in her ear, ripping the blade from her abdomen. Abyzou turned around to face the intruder, her lips turning into a snarl "You." She angrily said as she stumbled away from both of them. She opened a portal and quickly stepped in not letting the woman advanced her as she closed it. "Yeah run away because when I find you im ripping your fucking head off!" The women screamed at the spot Abyzou disappeared in, punching the wall next to her causing Cindy to jump at her sudden outburst. She turned toward Cindy who held the gun pointed at her, She immediately held her hands up. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa chill out im on your side." The woman told Cindy but still she wouldn't lower the weapon. The women let out a sigh and she slowly took the mask off. Cindy eyes grew wide and she stood up dropping the weapon on the floor. She couldn't believe it so she rubbed her eyes but the woman was still standing there with her hands over her head and a cocky grin on her face. "Blu?"

The police Van finally stopped in the middle of a field. The men turned around waiting for Dante and Blu to step out before getting out behind them. Blu recognized the place because of the oak tree, the one she took shelter in when hordes of demons attacked her, it was still bare but the sky was no longer red. Dante watched Blu wander under the tree and sit under it. He looked around wondering what the point of bringing them here was.

He turned to the three men who silently stood by watching him. "What are we here for?" He asked them and they all pointed to Blu. "She must die. She would destroy this earth." They all told him together. He couldn't believe it, but the dream and now this made him think. "You're right, ill do it." He told Blu that they would be playing a game to turn around and face the tree and count to ten. Blu was excited and she got up to covered her eyes against the tree. She started counting down and Dante held the gun leveled to her head and it clicked. When she got down to one he hesitated, until eventually he pulled the trigger and three gunshots rang in the air. Blood slowly drenching the earth and the counting stop. Dante looked up into the sky, watching the storm forming over his head as he allowed the rain to fall upon his face, closing his eyes in relief and small smile graced his face.


	10. Chapter 10:Seven Gates

A/N: Please review, and the story is just beginning, you'll learn more about Blu. Everyone meet the real Blu. R&R

* * *

><p>Cindy cautiously walked up to the adult, , Blu touching her porcelain face with her bruised trembling fingers. "How, " she asked her with her head cocked in confusion, her pale blue gray eyes never changed but her cheek bones were higher and hair was much longer, her fangs stuck out slightly through her full bare lips and her physical state was much more built, it looked as if she trained hard growing up. Blu didn't answer her, instead she looked at her with sad eyes and strongly embraced her frame. "i missed you." She told Cindy holding her for a few more minutes before letting her go. "Because of you, im able to exist." Blu said taking a small golden cross from her neck and holding it up to Cindy's face, it look similar to what Cindy had on.<p>

Cindy grabbed the necklace from Blu's clawed gloved fingers, holding it up to the light that shone through from the large windows of the mansion. She felt the worn material from age amongst it's cold, hard surface. She remembered the day her father gave it to her, the day he was dying. it was said to be a family heirloom that been passed down for centuries in her family tree, She being his first and only grandchild was given the cross for protection and guidance. She smiled fondly at the pleasant memories that this particular cross brought to her heart, and she wondered how Blu came in possession of the heirloom.

"When did I give this to you?" She asked Blu handing her the necklace back reluctantly. she wouldn't answer again, she avoided her gaze by looking at the floor a frown set on her pale face. "Some things are better left unsaid." Blu said not wanting to relive the horrible memories of her past. Her almond eyes grew a tinge darker and her hands balled into tight fists by her side. Cindy studied her body langauge and grew concern, she waved her hand in dismissal not wanting to know the details.

Black smoke slowly manifests from the creaks on the ground and both women turned in time to see Munenori appearing from the mist, his black belted leather light armor clung to his slim muscular torso and a black cloak wrapped around a pair of dark blue assassin breeches, his twin katanas placed crisscross behind his back. His purple tainted eyes met with Blu instantly and he shuddered in her presence. He bowed to Blu politely he couldn't believe that his magic worked, he proudly stood up with his hands behind his back and a hidden smile behind his black shemagh. He was glad his worthy playmate was back. his eyes hungrily scanned her mature body taking in the fullness of her hips, it's been to long since he last seen her. He felt guilt swell painfully in his chest for all the things he done to her, even though they never saw eye to eye most days she was still his only friend, especially since people were afraid to be around him. He was the king of Hell after all. He slowly slipped into a memory, forgetting reality as he dozed off into a daydream.

* * *

><p>He remembered that they use to fight consistently about stature. To him she was an odd girl who fought fearlessly in battle but wasn't worthy enough to be in his army since she was merely a women, until a sparring lesson opened his eyes to the real Blu and from there they've been frienemies. She often made fun of his feminine appearance and he would talked about her non ladylike manners yet each respecting the strength of each other. Then one day the birds frozen in the sky and the sea dried up. The day their foolishness seemed to unravel them. He remembered the last night they all were together, himself and his best guardians who he also grew up with. They sat around a small fire after discovering that most of the kingdom was destroyed and Blu lost the battle. He remembered being on top of a tower, Blu was fighting for her life against the beast of Abyzou. The look on her face when Abyzou stole her soul triggering her devil trigger was haunting, Making her kill her very own friends in cold blood to taint her already dark soul. She turned to him, red eyes and fangs ready to tear flesh from his bones When they finally battled each other it was tiring and frightening. She was aggressive and persistent, never letting her prey get the opportunity to breathe as she swung from every direction with the enormous ebony broad sword. He saw her trying to resist Abyzou control through the mask, one minute she was telling him to run and the next she was ruthlessness attacking him. When she sliced his face he know she was going to kill him, but to his surprise the smell of his blood finally stopped her. With all her willpower she turned to Abyzou, sword high into the air ready to end all the madness but Abyzou had other plans as she use the power of the cross against Blu turning her into a statue forever. Just like she did to Blu's mother, Aconite. When he awoke in the pond of rebirth, he was told that Blu should never know where she came from for if she did then the darkness would consume her heart, turning her into a weapon of mass destruction.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." He told her and she nodded to him over her shoulder, "Yeah thanks." Blu didn't understand Munenori assistance, the last time She saw him they got into an argument, after that she didn't remember seeing him. Since they were young they've been enemies, both always competing with each other on who was more faster, stronger, smarter and brave enough. He was a prudent prince who seemed to be bothered by Blu's Tom boyish ways, always suggesting she be more calmer and ladylike but Blu always laughed at him as she played with the younger ninjas in training. As he got older he become darker and distant, he lost his kingdom due to selfishness and greed and even though Blu hated him sometimes he was still her childhood friend. It seem that He wanted to make amends with her by trying to save their future.<p>

Blu couldn't remember the day she was turned into stone, only bits and pieces of the bloody war between heaven and hell, she even forgot how she got in the middle of it in the first place. She remembered everyone she love being destroyed in front of her eyes and then she blacked out. When she woke up and heard the pained voices of the universe screaming for release she realized then that she failed her duty to protect the souls of the world's around her.

Cindy's mind was racing as she looked between them. She had many questions that needed to be answered. "Blu, Whats going on?" Cindy didn't know what to make of her situation. "ill explain when we find my soul, hopefully Dante didn't kill it." Blu said sarcastically, she walked up to Munenori and his elegant hand grabbed hers.

"Did you give it the jewelry box?" She asked him and he nodded. "Your soul is protected against the reapers, I destroyed the cross to awaken you. One less thing to worry about." He replied. Cindy was very confused. She couldn't separate reality from non reality so she cut in the conversation. "You mean that the little girl is your soul, how?" She asked Blu. "Don't get it twisted, during this era im still a child." Blu looked at Munenori as he wrapped his hand around hers. "So is he. That whore that tried to kill you. Shes a demon, she trapped my soul in hell when I was 18 turning my body into stone." Blu looked at her with shame in her eyes, finishing her sentence. "Somehow my soul got out, and mended with the shadows, wandering the planets until God found it. God gave me a second chance, I was surprised. He created a vessel for my soul. He woke Munenori and told him to fix time. Ever since then ive been hunted by Abyzou. She taught that placing the mask of death on me would absorb my power. The bitch was highly mistaken." Blu strongly verbalized her hate for the queen of darkness, Abyzou gave her the cross when she was an orphan wondering the streets, telling her that it would free her of her demons and she would find her parents but it was a lie, each year and day she slowly drained Blu's soul . Cindy understood now and she smiled warmly at Blu "Thats beautiful." She told them and Munenori agreed. "You gave her hope, compassion and love. Blu in return brought that love to those who hearts were filled with darkness, so thank you." Muneroi said to Cindy taking her hand into his and kissing it lightly with his soft lips and looking up at her with his purple asian shaped eyes. He stood up and looked at Blu, handing her a flute. She grasp it in slowly running her thumb on the silver flute "She's alive?" Her eyes sparking in joy, Munenori smiled and nodded. "Let's go, I know where Dante is." he told Blu.

They walked outside and Blu closed her eyes as she took a gulp of fresh air into her lungs the grass still smelled fresh and the flowers calmed her mind temporarily, she then brought the flute to her lips to play a beautiful melody with Munenori joining in. They stopped and looked at the sky, watching the gray clouds form ahead of them. Two griffins pierced through the thick clouds one of them were silver the other tan, brown and white, they danced gracefully in the sky entwining before finally settling on the ground shaking the earth with their tremendous force. Blu and Munenori walked up to them but cindy hesitated, afraid of the strange beasts. She never expected that these things existed, she only seen them in fairytales. She only dealt with crazed humans and psycho murders. She looked toward the eagles waiting to take them to their destination. "its ok." Blu shouted to her. Cindy walked up to the silver griffin and it purred. It lowered its head taking in her scent as its beak touched her face. Blu smiled as she petted its mane and asked it to lower its body to the ground. It obeyed laying on its belly and spreading its wings as Blu carefully climbed onto it grabbing Cindy hand to help pull her up. Once settled comfortably on the back of the beast Blu waited for Munenori to do the same "Nori, meet me at the first gates." Blu teased him winking at him afterwards. Smirking then nodding his head he commended his beast to to take of into the clouds. Both griffins each then going opposite ways. "Whats the seven gates?" Cindy asked Blu while she held her torso tightly. "it's where the real me is sleeping, in order to save me we will need to go through seven gates. Each protected by an evil champion of hell." The wind blow in their face and Cindy barely heard what she said she hoped to get this over with so she relaxed grabbing the Griffin soft cotton fur, as it flew up and over the storm clouds, gliding peacefully in the sky.

The rain poured heavily on Dante's face as the three bodies of demons crumpled on the wet earth. Blu finally turned around watching Dante enjoy the water caressing his aching body. He looked at Blu and smiled, causing her to smile back as she ran into his arms. He scooped her up and stepped over the bodies of the dead demons to the police van. A bolt of lighting struck the vehicle causing Dante to jump back as the vehicle exploded. Blu hid her face in his shoulder, her hair a frizzy wet mess. "Damn. There goes our ride." He told Blu. The storm seemed to get worse as dark gray clouds formed above their heads, bolts of lightning streaking across the sky in different directions. The clouds swirled together, creating a tornado and out came a griffin, its silver wings gleamed and it opened its golden beak to let out a ground shaking roar. The beast landed a few feet away and stood proud eyeing them both but not attacking. Blu stared at it in awe, she pushed Dante's hands off as he gently let her down. She ran to the griffin with open arms as the beast lowered its head, allowing her to hug its beak. "I did it." She told the griffin. It lowered itself on the ground allowing its passengers off. Cindy got off first, then the adult Blu. Little Blu ran pass Cindy into her reflections arms and adult Blu lifted her on her shoulder. Dante stood where he was at, not believing what he was seeing. "Dante?" Cindy was besides him and he looked at her, she handed him his gun but he didn't take it he just continued to watch both blu's in confusion. "What. The. Hell." He said as he watch both Blu's approach him. Adult Blu let small Blu down and she looked at Dante "Thanks for protecting my soul. dude." She told him eyebrow slightly raised as if doubting the person in front of her. She saw her reflection off of his eyes and it made her realize something similar about them, the reason her memories were so painful. Shaking her head she avoided his gaze looking at her younger self instead. "Blu? How did you? What do you mean your soul?" He was trying to not have a brain hemorrhage as he looked back and forth against the Blu's. "Thank god you didn't fall for that 'kill Blu' trick." Cindy told him nudging his arm with her elbow and he rolled his eyes looking at the bodies on the floor. Adult Blu knelt to small Blu and smiled "Your job is done, your free now." She told her and little blu nodded. They watched as little blu slowly disappear and Cindy gasped reaching out to catch nothing. Blu's soul turned into a ball of white light and emerged with adult Blu.

After getting her soul back she got up and stood in front of them. Grabbing the blade from her back she walked to the oak tree to slash at the bark. Yellow sap slowly drizzled out of the tree and Blu took some potion bottles out her black breeches filling the bottles to the top. After she was finished she handed four bottles each to Dante and Cindy. "The sap from the tree of life. It would keep you alive, literally." Blu told them, Cindy looked at the vials of gold liquid, "Why are you giving me this?" She questioned Blu and Dante nodded at her remark. Blu looked at her and smiled "Because you're my guardian and you have to prove yourself. Or else I really die in Abyzou lair, we have to close seven gates before she could be defeated forever". Cindy stared at her retreating back dumbfounded and Dante cleared his throat both watching Blu climb back on her griffin before waving at them than shouting the location of the first gate before taking off. "They grow up so fast." He nudged Cindy but she didn't retaliate instead she continued to look up at the grey sky her makeup running with water falling down her face, hiding her silent tears. Dante stared at her knowing how it felt to feel helpless. He threw his arm around her shoulders staring up at the sky with her and she let a small strained smile grace her face "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass." Dante told her and she nodded in agreement putting her head upon his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11: Reaper project

Once upon a time, the fallen Angel Lucifer rebelled against his creator. He was upset that he wasn't loved as much as humanity was and decided to leave heaven along with a legion of angels. He built a kingdom in hell becoming the greatest king and ruling over demons and other devils. It was then that he realized that he wanted to create powerful beings of his own so he came wandered through the universe looking for a vessel to host his powerful soul so he could produce his heirs. He searched endlessly, looking for the ones who loved God the most to taint their souls with darkness and consume the light in their hearts. He found a holy women whom he immediately fell in love with, her soul was the purists and it bothered him that she loved God more than him. He took form of an attractive man seducing her with his charms, later causing her belly to swell with his legacy.

He tricked her one day telling her that they would be moving to a wonderful palace so that he could be with her and their children forever. Little did she know the palace wasn't a palace at all, but a dark dungeon in hell.

He kept her in a large bird-cage, keeping her imprisoned for the remainder of her pregnancy and feeding her raw flesh to ease the hunger of his growing seed. Not caring that she cried out every night he would sit in front of the cage making sure she never harm herself. When he caught her praying to God he would invade her mind, sending her into temporary madness than releasing her telling her God didn't care. But every night she prayed angering him to the point of violence.

Her birth was brutal and painful. She gave birth to twin girls alone on the circular bed in the cage, begging for mercy from the absence of her lord. When he heard the cries of his children he came to them, his face lighting up in joy when he meet his healthy daughters, they looked horrifying beautiful and he held them to his chest, leaving their mother to bleed to death on the blood soaked bed as in disappeared into the flames.

He named his daughters Abyzou and Ruby, under the blood moon giving them to the shadows so they could be raised to rule their kingdom and grow powerful enough to turn heaven to ashes. Ruby was different from her sister, more powerful in ways that outshine the other kings in her father's kingdom. but she held a sense of compassion and mercy, a trait that disgusted her father. Abyzou was sinister and cold killing at ease, although slightly jealous of her siblings unmarked power.

When it was almost time to go to war their father tested their loyalty. He demanded that they kill a village of innocent humans along with children born under the morning star. Ruby refused, not liking the hole it left in her heart which angered her father and made her feel weak. He wanted her to rule the kingdom but her actions deemed her unworthy. Abyzou didn't mind so she killed all of them, drinking the blood of the innocents and enjoying the screams as she devour them alive pleasing her father. Her father was angered by her waste of power telling her she was a disappointment to his legacy on the daily basis. He locked her away for years until the time of her sisters crowning.

Ruby was proud of her sister feeling that she indeed was a more powerful queen then she would ever be. One dark day ruby walked up to her father's throne bowing before him with an odd question on her mind. Their mother.

When they were young he told them that she abandoned them a long time ago but something told her that he was lying. She felt her mother's presence around her all the time, wondering if she was still near. Abyzou provided no comfort, instead she taunted ruby for having humane emotions torturing her until Ruby surrendered.

"I left her to rot, she wasn't strong enough to be your mother." He finally admitted to her without a hint of remorse. She looked up at him through crimson pitiless glowing eyes a burning anger slowly filling her once pure heart. She curled her lips back in like a predator showing her perfectly white fangs. He smiled down at her knowing his daughter would forgive him. But instead of her walking away she lunged him with her claws. He stopped her inches from his face with just his mind later causing her to fall to the ground coughing up blood. He then demanded her to leave.

And so she did, never once looking back as she wandered the shadows for centuries alone. She heard from the shadows that her sister lost her child and she wept, feeling Abyzou pain. There was a light at the end of the darkness and Ruby followed it coming out and into heaven. She felt at peace and promised the Lord that she would fight beside him for always and eternity.

When Lucifer heard of her betrayal he immediately attacked heaven but Ruby fought fiercely against him and Abyzou, who hated her sister for abandoning Her like she believed her mother did. Satan retreated from battle leaving his second daughter to fend for herself. Just when the angels closed in on Abyzou, Ruby stood over her protecting her and asking God for forgiveness. Abyzou hated her more and more each day while being a prisoner of God and she planned to steal Rubys grandchildren souls if she ever had any. She waited for years until she finally escaped.

When Rubys daughter gave birth to a reaper it was known that she had an affair with a devil causing the girl to possess the power that Ruby had. Abyzou was jealous that Rudy could even produce life she wanted the child for herself so She tricked Aconite telling her that if she didn't leave the angels would kill her and the baby. She then lied to ruby, telling her that God turned her daughter into stone and murdered her grandchild. Ruby, who had ultimate power waged war against the heavens in a fit of rage but had been defeated by God who trapped her soul forever in the seven gates within an ebony broad sword. Over the years demons looked for that power but none returned from their mission.

Zozo turned his computer off getting up from his desk. For years he tried looking for the artifact that harness the power of the reaper Rudy, but his study was incomplete and his specimens died instantly when injected with dark matter, the power destroying them except for one little girl who soul escaped from his grasp. She was the last remaining born reaper and he needed her soul to absorb the power or else he would be ripped apart like the others.

The hell-hound found her with her mother, hunting them down but Aconite put up a fight and was quickly stopped by Abyzou. the child soul then separated from her lifeless body which they brought to the seven gates. They ended up losing her souls aura once it entered the human world.

He wanted to use the girls power to destroy the planet's, turning her to the weapon of mass destruction. Taking down some notes he walked up to the tank that held the body of the little girl who slept without her soul. He needed it desperately to awaken her because without it she was an empty shell, completely useless.

With the help of his wife, Abyzou he was able to hide behind the security of the seven gates. His lab located within her lair. He stared at her sleeping face behind his glasses an evil smirk across his face.

Abyzou however had other plans, she wanted to raise the child to become her heir, the queen of hell. After countless hours of waiting he heard his wife's footsteps, turning around to greet her with battered body. He dropped what was in his hands to embrace her as she fell into his arms.

"She has the sword my love. She has come back from the future." She told him with a garbled voice pointing her long fingernails to the tank, he walked with her bridal style into their bedroom laying down with her next to him, "then let her bring it to us" He finished with a heated kiss and Abyzou smiled fondly opening his lab coat as she got on top pulling down her dress and exposing her healed flesh. They made love savagely, drawing blood from each other each time teeth met flesh. For now they would forget the girl and make love under the full moon.

* * *

><p>The girl moved slightly in the tank feeling her soul near, she opened her eyes slightly in the liquid peering out into the dark room. She couldn't move or speak, her body not functioning at all. Her eyes grew heavy once more and she slowly closed them again, more of her memories left her as well as her energy. Falling back into the comfort of the shadows once more she slept and dreamt of herself tearing out of Abyzou corpse causing a small smile to grace her little face and a small fire to start in the lab. Neither of the demons noticing as the moaning rang through the crumbling castle and the smell of sweat masking the smell of smoke and burning paper.<p> 


End file.
